Don't Do That
by MingMin
Summary: No summary/ HAEHYUK/ BL/ Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

** Title : ****Don't Do That**

**Author : ****MingMin**

**Cast:**** Lee Donghae (Donghae SuJu) & Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk SuJu),**

**Rat : M (Maybe)**

* * *

Sempit, sesak dan gerah. Itulah yang dirasakan dua namja yang kini sedang berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta bawah tanah. Memang hal ini sudah biasa mereka rasakan setiap pulang sekolah. Namun tetap saja ini bukan merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, dua namja yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih itu kini sedang berusaha untuk membuat diri mereka nyaman diantara para penumpang lainnya.

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan segera menyandarkannya di sudut dinding kereta. Sementara kedua tangan Donghae di tumpukan pada dinding kereta tepat di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Hyukjae. Hal itu ia lakukan guna membuat Hyukjae sedikit terhindar dari himpitan para penumpang lain dan menghindarkannya dari beberapa namja yang melihat Hyukjae dengan tatapan mesum sedari tadi. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan apapun oleh Donghae saat ini. Karena memang kondisi saat ini menuntut Hyukjae bersikap demikian apalagi mengingat keadaan mereka yang tengah berdiri.

"Aish, seharusnya kita tidak memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan tetap disekolah untuk beberapa waktu." Donghae menggerutu sambil berusaha menahan tubuhnya dari dorongan penumpang lain agar tidak menghimpit Hyukjae yang ada di depannya. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu siapa yang tadi mengatakan ingin segera pulang dan tidur? Seharusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak sabaran itu Lee Donghae."

"Seharusnya kau tadi menahanku."

"Seharusnya kau tadi mendengarkanku. Sudah kubilang hari ini akan sangat ramai karena ini akhir pekan. Kau bahkan merengek saat aku memberitahumu." Hyukjae menatap kesal ke arah namja di depannya.

"Aish, ne ne, aku yang salah." Donghae yang tidak ingin berdebat dalam situasi seperti ini hanya bisa mengalah, karena ia akui atau tidak, ini semua memang salahnya.

Keadaan saat itu sangat tidak nyaman. Kondisi kereta yang penuh membuat suasana menjadi gerah dan sepertinya AC yang ada didalampun tak bisa membuat suasana menjadi sedikit sejuk. Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Seketika Hyukjae terdiam, ia memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama. Rambut brunette yang sedikit acak-acakan, keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya, ditambah dengan dua kancing teratas seragam Donghae yang tidak dikaitkan. Terlihat….sexy. Hyukjae menyeringai, sedikit bermain-main sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Hae, disini panas dan kau terlihat tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau aku mendinginkanmu?" Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Donghae.  
Donghae membelalakkan matanya, dan menatap Hyukjae cepat. Sebelum Donghae sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Hyukjae sudah terlebih dahulu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Donghae dan meniup-niupnya.

"Ssst,Hyuk..eungh..apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar oleh penumpang di sekitarnya .

Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kau terlihat kepanasan dan aku hanya ingin mendinginkanmu saja. Sudahlah Hae, just feel it."

Hyukjae melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Tak hanya meniup leher Donghae, kini Hyukjae menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendinginkan tubuh Donghae. Hanya menjilat dan tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Hyu..hyukk, hen..hentikannh." Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan tubuh Donghae. Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Donghae, Hyukjae meniup dan menjilat dada Donghae. Sementara tangan kanannya ia selipkan kedalam seragam Donghae untuk memilin lembut nipple Donghae.

"U..ugh Hyuk..angh..ap..apa yang..eung kauh..lakukannh! Jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha meredam suaranya. Ia tak mau penumpang lainnya tau, bahwa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh seperti sekarang ini.

"Hae, kenapa tubuhmu jadi terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya? Apakah belum cukup? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan terus mencoba mendinginkanmu sampai kau tidak kepanasan lagi." Ujar Hyukjae lalu dengan sigap membuka kancing kemeja Donghae dan menjilat nipple Donghae yang tadi ia pilin menggunakan tangannya.

Beruntung hari ini Donghae menggunakan blazer seragamnya. Sehingga penumpang yang ada dibelakangnya tidak menyadari bahwa kemeja Donghae sudah tidak terkancing dengan benar.

Hyukjae terus saja mengulum dan menjilat nipple sebelah kiri Donghae sementara nipple sebalah kanan Donghae ia pilin lembut menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Hyuk eung..ka..kalau kau..sst.. tidak ber..henti.. akh… sekarang ..maka eungh ..akan kupastikan kau…tidak akan tidur nyen..akh..yak malam..sst.. inihh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini ia memandang wajah Donghae.

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti sekarang? Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini?" Hyukjae menyeringai, ia sedikit melirik ke arah junior Donghae yang terlihat menggembung di balik celana panjangnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak sepolos penampilanmu,Hyuk. Jadi tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu seolah kau adalah seorang bocah yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh remaja berusia 17 tahun."ujar Donghae datar

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu. Dan aku benar-benar tak tega melihatmu kepanasan seperti ini, aku ingin mendinginkanmu Hae. Apa tidak boleh?" Hyukjae mengelus junior Donghae pelan dan sesekali memijatnya.

"Sshh..hhhyukkh, a-ppa yang…kau lakuu..kan?"

Hyukjae tidak bergeming. Diremasnya junior milik Donghae sambil sesekali ia mengecup dada Donghae. Hal itu membuat Donghae sempat tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Namun akal sehatnya masih sedikit bisa di andalkan untuk sekarang. Donghae terus saja mencoba meredam desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hae, aku selesaikan sekarang ne."

Kalimat Hyukjae barusan sukses membuat Donghae tercekat. 'Apa dia berniat melakukannya disini?! Ini gila!'

Karena ruang gerak yang terbatas, sedikit demi sedikit Hyukjae menurunkan tubuhnya dengan menggeserkan tubuh rampingnya pada dinding kereta yang ada dibelakangnya hingga posisinya kini tengah berjongkok di hadapan junior Donghae.

Perlahan Hyukjae meremas junior Donghae hingga ia merasakan bahwa milik Donghae sudah mengeras sempurna. Dan dengan sekali tarikan, Hyukjae membuka resleting celana Donghae dan mengeluarkan junior yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu.

Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Donghae yang kini tengah menunduk ke arahnya dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"Hae, aku mulai sekarang ne?" ,

"Mwo?! Hyukk kau….eungh…" . Donghae sesegera mungkin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup matanya rapat. Hyukjae mengurut junior Donghae pelan sambil sesekali menjilatnya. Hal ini diluar dugaan Donghae. Padahal Hyukjae bisa dibilang pemalu setiap mereka melakukan 'making love'. Donghae tak tau apa yang merasuki kekasihnya saat ini. Apalagi melakukan blowjob di area terbuka dengan situasi yang 'berbahaya' seperti ini. Ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah dilakukan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"...hmmp..akh…Hyukh…hen..hentikannh" Hyukjae tetap tidak bergeming. Dengan lihai Hyukjae mengocok junior Donghae dengan intensitas yang semakin cepat.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat Hyukjae mulai mengulum juniornya.

"Hyu..Hyukk.., ak..akuh..sst..serius, hentikan ini..!"

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Hal ini terasa nikmat dan tentu saja menyenangkan - jika dilakukan ditempat yang semestinya-. Sebagian besar dari dirinya menyukai hal ini, namun sebagian lagi menolak. Peluh telah membanjiri tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya yang sudah panas karena berdesakkan dengan penumpang lain, kini semakin panas.

Hyukjae yang masih setia mengulum dan menghisap junior Donghae kini mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah twinsball Donghae dan memijatnya pelan sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas batang junior Donghae.

"Nghhhh… ssshhhh…hyuk..ah" Donghae kini mulai menikmati permainan Hyukjae. Sesekali ia menunduk, melihat kepala Hyukjae yang naik turun mengikuti tempo kulumannya pada junior Donghae. Hyukjae sendiri entah mengapa merasa jika hal ini terasa sangat menyenangkan apalagi ditambah erangan dan desahan tertahan milik kekasihnya. Bahkan ia tidak perduli jika ada orang yang memergoki dirinya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menggoda Donghae. Yah mungkin hal ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai balas dendamnya karena Donghae sangat suka menggodanya.

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae terdorong oleh penumpang yang berdiri di belakangnya karena keadaan gerbong kereta yang sesak sehingga membuat Donghae maju beberapa centimeter. Beruntung tangan Donghae masih kuat menopang tubuhnya sehingga Hyukjae yang berada di bawahnya tidak terhimpit. Namun hal itu juga membuat juniornya kian melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hyukjae sehingga membuat Hyukjae hampir tersedak.

"Hyuk..eungh..cep..cepatlah.." Lirih Donghae hampir berbisik kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang mengerti langsung menghisap dan mengulum junior Donghae dengan gerakan lebih cepat. Tak lupa tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat kasar twinsball Donghae.

"Ukkkh… akhhh… chagi~~ sshh…" Donghae semakin menggeram nikmat saat Hyukjae menaikkan tempo permainannya.

"Ughhhh… ak..aku.. akh…Hyukkiehh" Donghae mendesah panjang saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Ia masih menjaga suaranya agar penumpang lainnya tak menyadari apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Donghae mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang tengah menjilat atau lebih tepatnya membersihkan sisa sperma dari juniornya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya, Hyukjae pun memasukkan junior Donghae ke dalam celananya dan menutup resleting celana seragam Donghae. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan Donghae sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dengan gerakan yang sama, Hyukjae berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan merayap pada dinding kereta yang sedari tadi membatasi ruang geraknya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Donghae dan dibalas dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam dari Donghae. Hyukjae tau bahwa Donghae saat ini tengah marah—kesal lebih tepatnya-.

"Hae, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku kan hanya ingin mendinginkanmu tadi. Karena aku tau kau merasa gerah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana, aku uke yang perhatian kan." Kata Hyukjae membanggakan dirinya sambil mengelus sayang pipi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dasar, bagaimana kalau tadi ada orang yang melihat ! Dan sejak kapan kau jadi seagresif ini?!" Donghae sedikit menaikkan suaranya, bukannya ia tak suka jika Hyukjae seperti ini kepadanya. Hanya saja tingkah Hyukjae sangat beresiko.

"Sejak melihatmu yang semakin sexy." Wajah Hyukjae memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae~~ jangan marah ne, jebal." Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan marah asalkan kau tidak mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat wajahmu yang menggoda saat kau melakukannya." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dan menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Hyukjae.

"Ne Hae, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Saranghae."  
"Nado saranghae, Hyukkie. Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan menerima hukumanmu saat kita sampai di apartemen nanti." Donghae sedikit menyeringai sambil tetap mendekap namjachingunya itu.

"Mwo?! Hae aku tidak mau!" kata Hyukjae sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Donghae.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menatap tajam mata Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau berhenti berontak.

"Di apartemen atau…disini?" Ujar Donghae datar.

"Ba..baiklah, di apartemen saja." Cicit Hyukjae sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Anak pintar, akan kupastikan kau menerima ganjaran yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu ini chagi".

Seringaian Donghae semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa merutuki perbuatannya dan berdoa agar ia masih bisa menikmati hari minggunya tanpa rasa sakit yang teramat pada holenya.

TBC/END

**MingMin's note :**

**Annyeong, kami muncul kembali. Kali ini kami membawa sebuah ff singkat dengan rating yang sedikit ekstrim. Mian alur yang kami buat terlalu cepat, dan banyak kesalahan yang mungkin masih kami munculkan di ff ini. Kami sengaja membuat si seme tersiksa, karena kami pikir di dalam ff rating M kami lebih sering menemukan bahwa sang ukelah yang banyak disiksa. Yah, jadilah kami pikir jika kali ini sang seme yang kami putar balik keadaannya. Tenang, bila masih ada yang berminat dengan ff ini, di chapter 2 kami akan membuat si uke yang tersiksa.**** Mian, f****f**** kami memang belum sempurna dan belum memenuhi keinginan para readers. So, seperti biasa kami meminta review dari para readers yang mau menyempatkan untuk membaca f****f**** abal ini. Oke, see u in next f****f****. Gomawo ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Don't Do That**

**Author : ****MingMin**

**Cast:**** Lee Donghae (Donghae SuJu) & Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk SuJu),**

**Rat : M (Maybe)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hyukjae memandang pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Donghae. Sejak kejadian itu, tak ada percakapan dari mereka berdua. Setelah kereta berhenti di stasiun yang mereka tuju, Donghae masih memeluk Hyukjae dan menunggu penumpang lainnya turun terlebih dahulu. Donghae lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hyukjae tanpa berkata apapun saat Donghae rasa pintu keluar kereta sudah mulai senggang . Hyukjae sendiri hanya menuruti semua perlakuan Donghae tanpa berniat mengucapkan sesuatu.

Donghae berjalan tergesa-gesa , bahkan beberapa kali ia tanpa sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Namun Donghae bersikap tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Banyak dari para pejalan kaki yang kesal dan sesekali mengumpat. Membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau menggumamkan maaf dan menunduk kepada siapapun yang telah Donghae tabrak, walaupun ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan benar karena tangannya masih ditarik oleh Donghae. Kesabaran Hyukjae mulai habis. Ia lalu berhenti dan menarik pergelangan tangannya yang masih dipegang erat oleh Donghae. Otomatis langkah Donghae terhenti dan langsung menghadap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Hae, kau aneh sekali".

Donghae menghela nafas dan menatap tajam Hyukjae. Sebenarnya ia sadar bahwa tadi ia beberapa kali menabrak orang - orang yang ada didepannya. Tapi ia tak perduli, toh ia juga tidak sengaja. Jarak dari stasiun ke apartement mereka membutuhkan waktu 10 menit jika berjalan kaki. Dan kini ada sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dilakukan sekarang juga. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika ia berjalan seperti orang mabuk.

"Hae,aku serius! Kenapa kau menarik tanganku seperti ini? Tak bisakah kau berjalan secara wajar?"

Donghae yang masih tetap diam, tiba-tiba melihat ke segala arah seakan mencari mengatakan apapun, Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ya! Hae, kau mau kemana?!"

Hyukjae heran saat Donghae membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi umum yang sedikit penuh. Hampir setiap bilik kamar mandi ada tiga sampai empat orang yang mengantri. "Hae, kau ingin ke kamar kecil? Kenapa kau tidak memilih kamar kecil yang ada di café atau di dalam pertokoan saja? Kau lihat kan, disini penuh."

Hyukjae celingukan melihat betapa banyaknya pengunjung kamar mandi umum yang ada di dekat stasiun. Donghae sama sekali tidak menyahut perkataan Hyukjae, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan beberapa orang yang telah lebih dulu mengantri ia malah menarik tangan Hyukjae masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi saat pintu bilik itu terbuka. Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae di depan pintu kamar mandi yang sebelumnya sudah ia tutup dan kunci.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu ?! Kau.."

"Buka celanamu!"

"Mwo? Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berjalan dengan wajar kan, sekarang buat aku berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

DOO..DOR..DOR…

YA! CEPAT KELUAR PABBO! KAMI JUGA INGIN MASUK!

"Lakukan sekarang!"

"Ba..baiklah" dengan pelahan Hyukjae membuka resleting celananya dan melepaskannya. Donghae hanya diam sambil melihat semua pergerakan Hyukjae. Celananya terasa sesak saat melihat junior Hyukjae yang sudah tak terbalut apapun. Hyukjae meletakkan celananya diatas closet yang tertutup dan menatap Donghae dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau tau, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan kasar." Ujar Donghae sambil membuka resleting celannya dan mengeluarkan juniornya. Hyukjae menatap junior Donghae takjub, ia selalu merasa horny setiap ia melihat milik Donghae. Ia selalu ingin segera memasukkan junior besar itu ke dalam lubangnya dan menikmati sensasi yang dibuatnya. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapus pikiran mesumnya itu. 'Ini bukan saat yang tepat', batinnya.

"Hae! Tak bisakah kau menunggu kita sampai di apartemen?!" Hyukjae memberikan tatapan memohonnya kepada Donghae. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya. Donghae malah memajukan tubuhnya dan menghimpit tubuh Hyukjae yang notabene lebih kecil darinya di pintu bilik yang sebelumnya sudah Donghae tutup dan kunci. "Kita akan melanjutkannya disana. Tapi saat ini aku ingin melakukannya disini." Donghae berbisik pelan di telinga sebelah kanan Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit melenguh.

"Hyukkie, aku sangat suka suaramu saat mendesah. Namun dilihat dari situasi kita sekarang, sepertinya tidak memungkinkan kau untuk mengeluarkan suaramu yang indah itu."Donghae menyeringai.

'Sial, jadi dia benar - benar akan membalasku disini.' Rutuk Hyukjae dalam hati. Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menyerang bibir Hyukjae dengan lumatan-lumatan yang kasar. Hyukjae mengerang, namun tertahan oleh ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong pundak Donghae menjauh darinya. Sayangnya, tenaga Donghae terlalu besar. Pemuda berambut brunete itu bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan membawa ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sadar bahwa dia tidak dapat melawan, Hyukjae akhirnya pasrah dengan alur permainan yang disuguhkan Donghae. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai membalas perang lidah yang sedang terjadi di dalam mulutnya.

"mmmhhhh...mmmm...Haeh.."

Hyukjae sedikit melenguh di antara ciuman panas itu. Ia sedikit terbuai dengan permainan lidah Donghae yang selalu membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Hyukjae melepas ciuman itu secara paksa begitu dirasanya dadanya sudah kekurangan oksigen. Ia menghirup oksigen yang ada disekitarnya dengan tidak sabaran. Donghae menyeringai melihat wajah merah Hyukjae yang menggoda. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir merah itu, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba diangkatnya sebelah kaki Hyukjae dan dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya. Donghae memajukan tubuhnya menghimpit Hyukjae. Dengan lihai, ia menjilat daun telinga Hyukjae dan turun ke arah leher jenjang Hyukjae.

"Ehmp..su..sudahh Haeh.." Hyukjae menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya saat dirasa permainan Donghae semakin membuat tubuhnya memanas. Donghae menggigit bagian tersensitif di leher Eunhyuk, kemudian menjilatnya kembali, menghisap dan mengemutnya cukup lama, hingga akhirnya melepaskannya. Donghae terus menggigit kecil bagian leher Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk makin mendesah dan meracau tidak karuan karena kenikmatan yang di salurkan bibir, gigi, dan lidah terampil Donghae pada lehernya.

"Ssst Haeh, hen,,ti..kannh..bagaimana..ka..eungh..kalau ada yang..hhah…mendengar..engh?"

Hyukjae mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di depan mulutnya guna menahan desahan Hyukjae yang semakin menjadi.

DOR..DOR..DOR YA! "KALIAN TULI! CEPAT KELUAR!APA ORANG TUA KALAIN TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARKAN BUDAYA MENGANTRI?!"

"Chagi, kita sudah tak banyak waktu lagi. Jadi aku akan langsung mulai ne." Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya. Ia menggeleng cepat. Pasti rasanya akan sangat sakit, mengingat Donghae tidak melakukan foreplay apapun.

"Ja..jangan bercanda."

Donghae yang mendapatkan penolakan dari Hyukjae hanya menyeringai. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda kekasihnya, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Donghae menghisap perpotongan leher Hyukjae. Ia mengusap-usapkan kepala juniornya pada opening Hyukjae, yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit melenguh.

"Aku mulai chagi." Dengan sekali hentakan Donghae memasukkan juniornya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu ke dalam lubang Hyukjae.

"HNGH.." Hyukjae memekik mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Rasanya memang menyakitkan, namun entah mengapa ia menyukainya. Hyukjae mengeratkan punggung tangannya pada mulutnya saat Donghae mulai bermain cepat. Donghae menghujam lubang HYukjae dengan tusukan yang kasar. Hujaman junior Donghae semakin cepat saat gedoran di pintu semakin mengeras. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar desahan dan racauannya tidak sampai pada telingan orang-orang di luar. 'Ini memang sebuah hukuman', pikir Hyukjae. Ia lebih memilih disetubuhi oleh Donghae beronde-ronde –di tempat yang layak pastinya- daripada harus menahan desahannya di sepanjang permainan.

"Hhhhmmmmppp… Hmmmmppp..enghmmp" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Tubuhnya semakin menghentak mengikuti irama hujaman junior Donghae. Walaupun Hyukjae tersiksa, namun ia menikmati hal ini. Bercinta pada kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini membuat Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang lain. 'ini menyenangkan', pikirnya.

"YA! DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA, KAMI AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTUNYA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK SEGERA KELUAR! SATU" …

Donghae semakin menghimpit tubuh Hyukjae agar juniornya semakin melesak masuk. "Engh..engh..engh..sstt..Haeh", desah Hyukjae sepelan mungkin mengingat begitu banyak orang di luar sana.

"DUA.."

Donghae benar-benar bermain kasar dan cepat kali ini.

"Ahhh… Ahhhh… Ohhh…"

"TI… "

"Akh, Hyuk…"

" Ga.."

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan kepala Donghae yang menengok keluar.

"Mianhae ahjussi, tapi sepertinya kamar mandi yang satu ini sedang mampet. Jadi silahkan memakai kamar mandi yang lain." Donghae tersenyum sembari mengaitkan resleting celananya di balik pintu.

"Yang benar saja kau anak muda, jangan bercanda!"

"Baiklah, anda bisa memeriksanya jika anda mau." Donghae sedikit melebarkan pintu kamar mandinya. Hyukjae yang kini terduduk disamping toilet sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya kaget, 'Hae, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bahkan belum memakai celanaku!',batinya.

Seketika itu juga, hyukjae menyambar celananya dan memakainya dengan sedikit kalut.

"Ah, tidak usah! Lebih baik aku pakai kamar mandi sebelah saja! Dasar!", Ahjussi itu menggerutu sambil ikut mengantri di bilik kamar mandi sebelah. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kenapa-tidak-dari-tadi-kau-melakukannya.

"Wae? " Donghae yang merasa ditatap oleh Hyukjae, langsung menghadap ke arah Hyukjae sembari menutup pintu.

"Kau.. benar-benar mau menghukumku",desis Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku. Nah,sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan sewajarnya, kajja kita pulang."Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

"Mwo, tapi Hae. Aku belum keluar sama sekali!" Donghae melirik ke arah junior Hyukjae yang menegang dibalik celananya yang sebelumnya sudah ia kenakan. Ia menyeringai, betapa menggodanya junior Hyukjae saat ini. Donghae mengambil tas Hyukjae dan tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas toilet dan meyerahkan tas Hyukjae kepada pemiliknya.

"Tenang saja, hukumanmu belum selesai chagi. Aku janji akan mengeluarkannya saat kita sudah sampai di apartement."

"Engh" Hyukjae melenguh pelan saat Donghae berbisik didepan telinganya.

"Kajja." Donghae lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia memasukkan selembar uang ke dalam kotak yang ada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Donghae tersenyum di sepanjang jalan sementara Hyukjae kini menggerutu sambil sesekali mendesis karena ia merasakan sakit pada bottom dan juniornya. Sekarang ganti Hyukjae yang berjalan dengan tidak wajar. Ia melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih tetap setia menggandeng tangannya. 'Awas kau Lee Donghae! Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kau memasukiku dengan mudah, lihat saja nanti!' Hyukjae menyeringai saat ia membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada saat ia sampai di apartement mereka nanti.

TBC/END

**Thank's to:**

**NicKyun****, ****pumpkinsparkyumin****, ****Edelweis****, ****Amandhharu0522****, ****nurul. ****, ****Nila Arieswari****, ****chanbaekxoxo****, ****Daevict024****, ****bluehyomi****, ****Meonk and Deog****, ****sullhaehyuk****, ****lvoejr****, ****lyndaariezz****, ****Haiiro-Sora****, ****AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks****, aiyu kie, ****Lee Haerieun****, Melo, myfishychovy, leeeunsoo, ****yukinaalda****, Guest 1, lee ikan, nvyptr, ****JiHyukJewel****, haehyukyumin, AnieJOYERS, HH ship, ****cloudyeye****, ****lulumelmuzanqi****, ****reaRelf****, ****BabyAlien93****, Guest 2, Anonymouss, ****park Ri-yeol**** & pada sider's sekalian.**

**MingMin's Note:**

**Annyeong we back ^_^**

**Mianhae karena keterlambatan publish dari kami. Menjadi siswa kelas 3 tidak semudah yang kami bayangkan. Banyak tugas, ulangan mendadak bahkan uji nyali dengan hukuman yang mengerikan jika kami tidak bisa melewatinya. Kami harus benar-benar pandai mengatur waktu kami, jadi mohon maklum.  
Ah, disini kami membuat sifat si uke sedikit agresif karena kami suka sifat uke yang satu itu. Dan mianhae ff chap 2 ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Kami memang sengaja membuat mereka saling membalas dendam (?) terlebih dahulu. Agar di chap 3 nanti, jalan ceritanya tidak mudah untuk ditebak. Itu juga jika ff ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan. Mianhae juga karena ff ini masih jauh dari kata layak baca. Maka dari itu, seperti biasa kami meminta saran dari para readers sekalian. Ok, gamshamida ^_^**


End file.
